Irresistible
by Klxroline-dreams
Summary: This is a kolena story, it starts in 3x14 before the ball. This is going to be my version of what happens. I'm also am going to try and add some Klaroline. I'm not sure how long this is going to end up being but I would hope for it to be fairly long. please read, I love reviews and rated M for language. THIS IS MY UPDATE VERSION OF IRRESISTIBLE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is going to be my newly updated version of Irresistible, and I'm not going to abandon this one. In this chapter I didn't change very much, mostly editing and I added a little bit. I hope you like it. :)**

Irresistible 

Chapter 1

 **Elena's POV**

I hear the doorbell ring; I really don't want to answer the door. No doubt it'll be Stefan or Damon, and I really don't have the energy to deal with them this morning. Despite my better judgment, I begin sauntering slowing towards my front door, abandoning my almost too hot coffee on the island. Upon opening the door, I find no one there. Feeling confused, I let my gaze travel around the vicinity quickly. When I look down there's a letter, with my name printed elegantly on the front. Picking up the letter, I head back inside, but not before quickly glancing around suspiciously again.

Once I'm sitting back down at the island with my now warm coffee, I open the letter to discover that it's actually an invitation.

Please join the

Mikaelson family

This evening at 7;00 for dancing, cocktails and celebrations.

I turn it over to check if there's anything on the back. There is.

Elena, I think it's time we finally meet,

-Esther

The original family are having a ball; I didn't expect that. Although, considering they probably have more money than they know what to do with, and taking into count how old-old fashion they are, it's not really that surprising. I guess I should go and find out what Esther wants, that would be the polite thing to do anyway, right? Maybe she has a way to kill Klaus, I definitely can't pass up the opportunity to find out. I'm going to have to tell Stefan and Damon though, I bet they will have something to say about me attending. No matter what they say, they cannot stop me going.

I'm heading upstairs to my bedroom, as Stefan and Damon are letting themselves out. I told them about the invitation to the ball, and of course they have 'forbid' me from attending, insisting on going in my place. As though that's going to stop me. It's my decision to go or not, not theirs. I need to find out want Esther wants, or I know I will regret it. Suddenly it hits me. I don't even have a dress to wear! It's a ball, I can't just wear one of my normal dresses. Ugh. I sit down on my bed and sigh. After a few minutes I hear the doorbell ring again. God, it better not be the Salvatore's back again, if only I wasn't human I could… I abruptly stop my train of thought, now is not the time.

I sigh again, and head back down stairs to get the door. Opening the door, I discover a beautiful black box with shiny gold ribbon tied around it. Is this a gift from Esther too? For some reason I highly doubt it. Picking up the reasonably sized box, take it up to my room. I really want to open it to see what's inside, but I also don't want to. With my luck, there would be a bomb or something else deadly inside it. Ignoring those type of thoughts, I start carefully lifting off the lid.

I gasp. It's a very beautiful, elegant ball gown, I take it completely out of the box to get a better look. The gown is black and gold with black ribbon around the waist, as well as just below the beasts. The ribbon meet and ties up at the back. It's just what I needed too, I smile down at the dress in awe. Almost instantly I sober up, who would've got me a gown? Damon, nor Stefan would of, considering they don't even want me to attend the ball. I look back to the box and notice a note at the bottom. Picking up the note, I prepare myself for the discovery of who sent the dress.

Dear darling Elena,

I have heard a lot about you, and would love

to finally meet you. I hope you like the dress,

I'm sure you will look ravishing in it. ;)

\- Kol Mikaelson

Wow. I cannot believe Kol; Kol Mikaelson sent me an extravagant gown for their ball, and wants to meet me. Why? Why would he want to meet me? Unable to control myself, I smile. I didn't think that after the note from Esther my curiosity could grow anymore, clearly I was wrong. I'm unsure if I should tell Stefan or Damon about the dress, or note. Probably not. They would most likely chain me to my bed or something to make sure that I didn't go. Looking at the time, I learn that it's around noon now. Meeting Caroline at The Grill now would be a good idea, I need to tell her what's happening. Once we're finished there, then I can come back and start getting ready.

 **Kol's POV**

I vamp speed over to the famous doppelgangers house to drop off the ball gown. I don't really know why I got Elena a gown for the ball. The ball was extremely short notice, and I imagined that she wouldn't have time to shop. Maybe I'm just helping out a fellow citizen of Mystic Falls. Sure. Let's go with that. I was going to just leave the dress and no note, leave her wondering who sent it. But I couldn't help myself, I felt compelled to add a little something so she would know it was from me. I didn't want either of those insufferable Salvatore's taking credit now did I.

Walking up to the front door of Elena's home, I ring the doorbell and flash away instantly. Somewhere close by though, so I can still see her reaction. Elena opens the front door looking quite annoyed, for a second I wonder what's bothering her, then I quickly cast that thought away. Then she looks down in confusion at the box on her door step. She picks it up and takes it inside, I listen to her walking upstairs and into a room which I can only assume is her bedroom. striding around her house, I find a tree to silently climb outside her bedroom window, so I can see her expression when she opens the box. And reads the note I left. I smirk. I know that I have excellent taste after all.

I watch though the window as Elena glides into her bedroom and sits on her bed with my box. She stares at it for a minute, deciding if she's actually going to open it. Her face changes from apprehensive to determined, and I can't help but find the express strangely sexy. She finally removes the lid. I hear her gasp! I grin to myself, knowing I picked the perfect gown for her. Elena takes the gown out all the box and stares at it in awe. Then a look of confusion crosses her beautiful features, a face graced with even more beauty than her ancestors. The confusion disappears once she notices the note in the box. I watch as she reads the note and a smile graces her face. I smile as well, despite myself.

After that I leave, knowing I shouldn't have stayed for as half as long as I actually did. I remind myself, love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I vamp speed back to the mansion to begin preparations. Still, I can't wait to finally meet Elena tonight.

 **Elena's POV**

Entering The Grill, l glance around the room until I spot Caroline. Once I sit down at the table with her, we both order something to eat. When I've finished ordering I make the decision to tell Caroline about the ball, and most importantly, about Esther and Kol.

"Okay, CareIgotaninvitationtotheMikaelsonballtonight," I blurt out as humanly possible. Of course with Caroline's super hearing though, she understands me easily.

Care stares at me, her pupils growing larger than normal, seemingly surprised. After a few seconds, she sighs. "Aahhh, I did too actually."

"And… There's something else as well." I squirm in my seat slightly and continue. "Well okay, there's two something else's," I say hesitantly.

"Which is…?" Caroline inquires, looking at me with an eyebrow raised in question.

"When I recived the invitation this morning, it had a note on the back from Esther." I pause. "She wants to speak with me," I announce, taking a sip from the glass of water in front of me. A waiter had given us both a glass of water before taking our orders, and of course attempted to flirt with us. Which we ignored, rolling our eyes in distain.

"Really?" She asks surprised, "I wonder why she wants to meet you?"

"I think she may be secretly on our side. Remember what was in the locked coffin was meant to help us defeat Klaus." I remind Care. It would seem unlikely she wants to kill Klaus, but maybe, just maybe she does.

"But she's his mother, why would she help us kill him?" Caroline asks sceptically, as our food arrives.

"I don't know, but it's worth finding out." Caroline just nods her head, diving into her chips. "Also, Kol wants to meet me apparently," she raises an eyebrow at that. "Kol Mikaelson," I blush slightly, remembering the note, while I take a bite of my burger.

"Why are you blushing Eleennnaaaa?"

"Oh, I, ah was just… I was just remembering the note that came with the gown Kol gave me." My face starts heating up again.

"He brought you a gown for the ball!?" Caroline whisper yells, completely shocked.

"Well yes, when I took the dress out of the box, there was a note at the bottom, it said he wants to finally meet me." She looks at me with a look I can't quite place. Something between surprised, shocked and confused.

"When I received my invitation," Caroline stops for a moment, "yes I also got an invitation." Then continues. "I also received a gown and there was a note on the back of it... From Klaus," I look at her dumbfound. Klaus got her a dress as well, what's with the Mikaelson men buying dresses for women for fancy balls.

"Are you going to go?"

"Are you going?" she resorts, giving me her best bitch face expression.

"Yes, I need to find out what Esther wants, and I guess Kol wants to meet me." I reply, swiftly determined.

"Okay, then I'm going as well." After we finished eating, and talking about Stefan, Damon and just other random things that have been going on lately, we both leave to go home and get ready.

Once I've finally finished getting ready, I glance in the mirror to make sure my makeup is still okay. I'm momentarily stunned at how beautiful the gown Kol got me looks on. After running my hand down the soft fabric, I grab my wrap and head downstairs. Before I make my way out the door, I also remember to grab my purse. I get in my car and drive to the Mikaelson mansion. When I get there I give my keys to the valet and head to the front door. Taking a needed deep breath, I commence walking inside, into the lion's den.

 **Please review and hopefully the next updated chapter won't be far away. :)**

 **Natalie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies, here is the second updated chapter. I know, two updates in two days? So unlike me, so love it while it lasts. I pretty much did the same as I did for the last chapter; added a bit and edited. So, enjoy :)**

Irresistible

Chapter 2

 **Kol's POV**

"Damon Salvatore, have we met?" I turn to look at the eldest Salvatore with distaste. I've never liked the Salvatore's very much.

I turn away from Damon, watching guests coming through the front doors instead, "I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out." I'm lying of course, I know who he is but I have no desire to engage in a conversation with him. I'm also busy awaiting someone's arrival. I can't waste time speaking to such repugnant vampires.

Once the Salvatore has finally removed himself from my company, I'm immediately cornered into a conversation by some common human. Momentarily taking my gaze away from the front doors. A minute or so into the positively boring conversation, I notice groups of people staring in the direction of the entrance. I ignore the person speaking to me and rotate around to see who or what everyone is looking at.

Elena Gilbert. Of course everyone is staring at her, she looks good enough to eat. The corners of my lips lift up in a smirk at my own private joke. She is by far the most beautiful women in the room.

 **Elena's POV**

As soon as I tread into the beautifully decorated ball room, I can feel everyone's eyes on me, it makes me feel extremely self-conscious. I spot Stefan, and he's walking towards me. There's no way I'd be able to sneak past him.

"You know you didn't have to come right?" Staring at him determinedly I carry on. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself Stefan," I remind him, putting emphasis on his name. Between him and Damon, I'll always be treated as though I'm a child.

"You shouldn't be here," he retorts, completely ignoring what I said. Instead of responding, I just roll my eyes. As if I would actually listen to them and not come tonight. I'm not a dog or some animal, they can't tell me to 'stay' and expect me too.

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux," I hear Damon say from beside me suddenly, glancing from Stefan to me. "You're not supposed to be here," Damon glares at me. My hands clench together at my sides, as I resist the urge to yell out in frustration.

"Well I am here, and I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants, so..." I leave the statement open ended, strutting away. As I'm walking further into the room, Damon stops me, grabbing onto my arm, none to gently.

"You're not fucking staying here," he growls, still grasping my arm tightly.

"Let go of me Damon," I hiss. Before he can say anything else I hear a different voice interrupt.

"The lady said, let go," says a mysterious man, in a deadly commanding tone. Damon glares at him the best he can, then slowly let's go of my arm. I absentmindedly rub the spot where Damon was man handling me.

"Since when do you care about anything Kol," Damon speaks up. Kol! This is Kol Mikaelson!? Fuck. He is so god damn hot, I could just... My thoughts are rudely interrupted by Kol countering Damon.

"Not that I need to explain myself to the likes of you, but" he glares practically through Damon, seeming every bit as threatening as I'm sure he is. Kol switches his gaze to me, "you should not treat any woman the way you are treating darling Elena here." He winks at me, and I feel a shiver roll down my spine.

"Yeah, sure," Damon replies, his voice dripping in sarcasm, rolling his eyes. "She still isn't staying here." While Damon is speaking, I look into Kol's eyes, and I can see the pure hated. Guess Kol doesn't like Damon every much. I know I don't right now either.

"Darling Elena here, was actually invited unlike you and your brother," he retorts sharply. Before Damon or Stefan can say anything, Kol takes my hand in his and kisses it lightly, lingering longer than necessary. I blush. He then links my arm through his, and leans down slightly to whisper in my ear. "Care for a drink, lovely Elena." I find it hard to form words, so instead I find myself nodding.

Kol directs us in the direction I assume the bar is located in. Once we arrive at the bar, and I have a glass of champagne, I finally find the words to speak. "Thank you for that, and this dress," I smile hesitantly up at Kol. "It's gorgeous." He grins back at me, suddenly standing awfully close.

"Anytime love, I'm glad you like the gown, and I was right," he declares, smirking. Before I can formulate a reply, Kol places one arm on the bar next to me. Affectively trapping half of my body in close quarters with his.

"Right about what?" I ask in a playful tone.

"That you would look ravishing in that dress." His eye's quickly wonder up and down my body, his smirk still present.

"I'm just curious…" Looking him in the eyes, I ask, "But why did you give me this beautiful dress." I watch as his expression turns serious.

"To be honest I don't really know." Kol glances away for a moment then looks back at me. "The ball was very short notice, and I assumed the insufferable Salvatore's wouldn't have the decency to get one for you." In an instant his express turns stony, before returning back to normal.

"For some unknown reason, I wanted to do something nice for you." He sucks in a breath. "I heard about all the horrible things Nik has done to you," Kol confesses. I just stare at him in wonder. I can't believe he's being so nice to me, I imagined a cocky, self-centred jerk. Well he does seem cocky and maybe a little self-centred, but he is weirdly nice. To me anyway.

"Well… That was nice of you," I state lamely. Why is he being so nice to me?

"You sound surprised? I'm hurt darling." He places his hand over his heart in fake hurt. I just laugh, smiling widely.

"That's a beautiful sound." Before I can reply, I hear Elijah make an announcement about a dance or something. I wasn't really listening, I was too absorbed in Kol, who is staring at me. I turn towards the staircase where I see the Mikaelson family descending, I assume Kol was meant to be up there with them, but instead he's with me. Kol looks at me knowingly, and shrugs his shoulders, grinning.

"I'm assuming you were meant to be up there with your family."

"Yes, I guess I was meant to, but I'd much rather be talking to you and I do love disobeying mother," he grins. I turn away from Kol, trying to hind my small smile. I see Esther walk back up the stairs, this is my chance to talk to her. I start heading toward the staircase, but I don't get very far before Kol's voice stops me.

"Would you care to dance, darling." He gives me a dashing smile. Who am I to refuse?

"Of course," I smile back, as he takes my hand and leads me to the ballroom. Before the staircase slips out of site, I take one more glance at them. I can't let Kol distract me, I need to talk to Esther and find out if she has a way to kill Klaus.

 **Kol's POV**

Once the music begins, everyone starts moving in sync. I gaze intensely at Elena as we twirl, step and glide in time with the music. I smile. Fuck she is beautiful, I could stare at her forever. I don't recognise this feeling I'm feeling, it's so strange and wonderful at the same time. No! You don't feel things Kol, you can't. I immediately change my smile to a smirk.

"You darling, are a superb dancer." Elena smiles shyly at me, I glance away. Just seeing her smile could undo my resolve.

"Thank you Kol," she whispers. Fuck, hearing my name roll off her tongue… I have to suppress a shiver. I need to remember, I can't have these feelings, It's impossible. "I need to tell you something," Elena says slightly nervous I think.

"Yes love," I reply smoothly but also slightly nervous on the inside. What is she going to say that's making her nervous?

"When I got the invitation for tonight, there was a note on the back," she pauses. "From your mother." My grip on her tightens ever so slightly. Is my mother up to something? I knew playing happy family wouldn't last long.

"What did it say?" I inquire coolly, confusion, curiosity and anger clouding my eyes.

"That she wants to meet me, I'm guessing she wants to talk," Elena says still nervous. I look at her questionably. We're still dancing around the room, but the song is coming to an end.

"Why are you telling me this?" No doubt knowing my mother, she has some secret evil plan. I'm surprised Elena would tell me, considering she probably wishes we were all dead. Helping my mother in some kind of scheme shouldn't seem that far out there.

"I'm telling you this because I'm going to speak with her, alone." I twirl Elena, stopping her from speaking for a moment. "I don't know what she wants or what she is going to say, but I think you deserve to know." She looks up at me, trying to choose her works carefully. "Considering she the mother of the original vampires, I assume she doesn't want to talk about rainbows and puppies." Sarcasm enters her voice as Elena whisper the last part.

The dance has finished now, and we're just standing in the middle of the empty dance floor staring at each other, with a small amount of space between us. I'm still so surprised she is even telling me this. Elena slowly takes one of my hands in hers and squeezes it, gently but firmly. I give her a nod, so she knows I heard and understood her. I can't formulate any words. I watch as Elena strolls away from me, up the staircase to meet my mother and to talk about who knows what.

 **Thoughts? Did you like it? Please review. :))**

 **Natalie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter guys, sorry it took a little while, works been keeping me busy. Ugh, and back to school tomorrow, here I come year 12. Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy. :))**

 **P.s**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire diaries, even though I wish I did. (If I did the Originals would still be on the show)**

Irresistible

Chapter 3

 **Elena's POV**

Walking into the room where Esther is, I immediately notice that something is burning. Glancing around the room I spot Esther, and give her a questioning look.

"It's only sage," she looks at me answering my silent question. "I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard," she finishes. I look at her feeling relived, no one can hear us. "You must have a million questions for me, Elena please," Esther gestures for me to take a seat. "There is away for me to undo the evil I created." I knew it! She's going to help us kill Klaus once and for all. For a few seconds, the briefest of seconds, I feel bad for Klaus and Caroline. I guess Klaus is interested in Caroline, she did wear the dress _he_ got her. I think she might like him just the tiniest bit too, even if she'll never admit it. Instead of continuing that train of thought, I cast my thoughts away. Klaus is a terrible person, a monster, and he needs to die, Esther can do that.

"You're going to help us kill Klaus. Aren't you?" I need to _know_ exactly what she has planned.

"One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help," Esther states as a matter of fact. "I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family with you. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into abominations; vampires."

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Somehow I find myself defending her past actions.

"It's true. But in no time at all they began to feed on human blood." Of course they did, that's what vampires do. I don't dare tell Esther this though. "They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

"How are you going to kill him? He's immortal," I remind her.

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance," Esther demands rather than asks. I'll do what I need to do, to make sure Klaus dies. He's done way too many horrific acts to come back from. Suddenly I'm thinking of Kol, he's wreaked just as much havoc as Klaus right? Surely. There's no way someone could be related to Klaus and be good. Yet if Kol were in Klaus' position, I'm not one hundred percent certain I would be able to hurt him. This is Klaus though, he has hurt me and my family, I remind myself.

"What do I have to do then?" My minds made up, this is the right thing to doI tell myself.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth, I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelganger. Only a drop," she say's as if this whole ordeal is nothing more than something completely mundane. It sends a chill down my spine, and not the good kind. Where is she taking this? "Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening."

All of a sudden, she's standing in front of me, holding a small dagger. "Will you do it? Or shall I?" Esther inquires. I take notice that there's no 'you don't have to do this if you don't want to' statement. In that moment, I know I don't have a choice, she's not going to let me leave this room without my blood.

"Wait," I say quickly. "What will this do?" I can help but inquire. Sighing heavily, she replies.

"They must all drink the champagne in order to be linked as one," Esther explains, sounding annoyed. Not caring if I'm annoying her, I continue, because I need an answer before going through with this.

"What do you mean linked as one?" linked as one? As in _all_ the Mikaelson sibling linked together?! Why would she do that. No it can't be what I'm thinking, she wouldn't really do that to her family, or would she?

"You said so yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight, the spell links all my children together so that if one goes, they all go," Esther explains.

"What?!" What on earth did she just say?! Is Esther actually going to kill _all_ her children, I mean I understand Klaus, but everyone else... hearing what she wants to do, I know it wouldn't be right to kill the other Mikaelson children. They don't all deserve to die, not even Rebekah. How could Esther kill her own children.

"I love my family Elena... But they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them," Esther declares with zero amount of compassion in her voice. I cannot believe this. She's going to kill all the originals, I won't help her, I will not be responsible for all of their deaths. I give Esther the most disgusted look I can manage and shake my head.

"I will not help you kill them," I tell her with strong conviction. "I can't believe you're so willing to kill your own children, _all_ of your children." Within seconds, Esther is glaring daggers at me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead already.

"When I said I needed your help, it was not a question," she deadpans, deathly calm. My heart starts to race faster and faster by the second, I don't want to do this, I don't want to help her.

"And I said, I. will. Not. Help. You. Kill. Them." I quickly rise from my seat, ready to sprint, hoping to get out of this room as fast as possible. As soon as I'm on my feet, Esther grabs my arm, halting me. My heart is pumping so fast I think I'm going to faint.

"I am not giving you a choice, Elena. You will help me willingly or I will take your blood by force." In her eyes I seeing nothing but determination, and rage. I try to yank my arm from her grasp but it doesn't budge.

"I guess I'm going to have to take your blood my force then. I would say I'm sorry, but in all honesty, I am not." Esther rips off my glove from my left hand, dragging me over to the coffee table in the middle of the room. She holds my hand over a bowl, and grabs her dagger which is placed next to the bowl. Placing the dagger over my wrist, she slices it without a second thought. I have to grit my teeth together in order not to yelp, It's not like anyone would hear me anyway. As soon as she's finished she releases my arm. I glower at her, repulsed.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you wanted Klaus dead. And now he shall be." Esther tells me, as though It's the simplest thing in the world.

"But at what cost! They don't all deserve to die!" I yell. I have to stop this somehow.

"All vampires deserve to die!" She counters.

"No they don't," I tell her softly but firmly. There's no point trying to fight her on this, she has magical powers and I don't.

"Enough." She spits out, with a wave of her hand. "Now you will not under any circumstance, tell any of my children what I've done or are planning. If you do, the consequence will be your death."

Walking down the staircase, I look around the room to see everything the same as when I left. Once I find myself at the bottom of the stairs, Kol is standing directly in front of me.

"Elena," Kol say's worriedly, offering me his arm. Giving him a stiff smile, I take his arm, and he leads me towards the bar. When we both have a drink in our hands, Kol finally speaks again, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Darling, how was my mother?"

"Intense," I reply, truthfully it was. Kol's gazing at me with an intensely, waiting for me to continue. This is it, I need to tell him what Esther's plan is. Kol and his sibling, aside from Klaus, don't deserve to die, and I realise now that I don't want them to. She wouldn't really follow through with her plan would she? Isn't that going against everything she; witches believe in. Killing people is wrong especially your own family. I guess I'm going to find out soon either way.

"Kol, Esther..." I don't get to finish, interrupted by Esther of all people making a toast. During her speech waiters pass around champagne to everyone, including us. My heart speeds up, I can't let Kol drink it, but how can I stop him without Esther knowing. Looking from Kol to Esther, I notice that she is staring at me as she says cheers. I look around the room and watch everyone, including the other originals. They all sip their drink. Quickly I turn back to Kol, he gives me a worried look, then slowly start to raise his glass to his lips.

"Wait," I blurt out, quickly and as quietly as possible. Kol stops his movements and looks at me confused. Moving so I'm right in front of him, with only about an inch of space between us, I lean up and place both my hands on his cheeks. Hearing his breath hitch, I smile shakenly. He's gazing down at me as though I'm crazy. I can feel other people's eyes on me too, I don't care though. Ever so slowly, I lean forward and place my lips upon his, in a sweet timid kiss. Kol kisses me back almost immediately, his free hand cupping my cheek, and suddenly the kiss becomes more passionate, I moan softly. When I finally find the strength to break away, I don't dare to even move an inch away from his lips, as I whisper as softly as I can manage.

"Don't drink the champagne."

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it..? Please review.**

 **Natalie x**


End file.
